Friends Forever
by ninja without a gun
Summary: Eh... I'm not too good at summaries so... It's about the Akatsuki when they were only 5, and they all meet eventually and become great friends, and they start the Akatsuki as little kids and terrorize many people and things :D. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Once upon a time in a land far, _faaar_ away...

Wait... This is fan-freaking-fiction! I'm not gonna start like that!

....

The yellow and red leafs crunched under his feet as he soon stopped in the cool autumn air. The long, blond haired boy breathed in deeply and sighed happily. It was a very nice day for August. It was usually unbearably cold by then. He wanted to enjoy the nice whether while it lasted. After all, he wanted to be a kid as much as possible, being only five.

Looking up at the cloudy sky, he blinked his sea-blue eyes and walked on, out of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. At this time, the sun was barely up. It was somewhere around five or six am. He needed to leave before anyone noticed a kid from another village was there. Back then, it was banned and he hated it.

The only reason he ever comes to the Leaf Village is to hang out with his one and only best friend, Itachi. Whenever he came over, he had to act like he lived in the village. He needed to know the whole place inside and out. This included the forests that surrounded it. He looked back one more time at the housing of the Uchihas. He never wanted to leave when he went over for a sleep over. He was like their own kid there. They were all a family away from family. Smiling to himself, he carried on. At this point, he was half way into the forest, marching on with his backpack jumping along. He was happy. He didn't know why, because he always had a fuck-load of walking to do which he hated. But he just had a good feeling about something.

Then from behind, he heard his friend. "Deidaraaa! Hold on! I'm coming too!" Deidara stopped and turned around, waiting for him with a huge grin. Itachi had his backpack with him too. "Did you think about what we talked about, un?" he asked. Itachi nodded happily, his hands on his knees, panting. His long black hair fell over his shoulders, "Yep. And I don't want my best friend to be alone in this.". "Really!! Thanks, un!". "Anytime pal," Itachi smiled "Now, what exactly did we talk about last night? I can't really remember too much...".

The two young boys were well into the forest by now. "How could you _not _remember? You just kept saying no!" Dei remarked. "Oh... Well, I'm not saying no now am I?" Itachi was known for his sarcasm. "Well, I heard my dad talking to that kid Pein's dad, and Pein's dad said the he couldn't find him cause he ran off to find other kids to start something called the _Akatsuki_. My dad said that sounded like bad news and Pein's dad agreed. And I told you that if Pein was good enough to make a club, then we were good enough to be in it. So I wanted me and you to go off and find him, you know, to join. But you wanted to be a momma's boy and stay." Dei loved to tease him. "Shut up! I am not!" Itachi snapped, but then calmed down. "So... Akatsuki, huh? Sounds mysterious... I like it" He smiled. The two walked on through the forest, talking about random things. Then they stopped under a large tree for a rest.

Dei and Itachi sat down next to each other, their backs to the tree. Deidara stared off at the dirt. Itachi looked over at him. "What?" Dei pulled off his backpack and opened it. It was filled with food and clothes. "How are we gonna defend ourselves Itachi!? All I have is a hell of a lot of food and clothes..." Itachi began to laugh quietly to himself. Deidara looked at him like he was crazy "This is serious, un! We could _die_!" Itachi looked suprised. Deidara hardly ever raises his voice. Then he began to laugh more as he took off his backpack and set it in front of them. "Open it." He said. Dei did as he said and his eyes widened with a sparkle in them "Woah, un!!" His backpack was full of everything from hari to exploding notes. Metal wires to kunai and fuuma shuriken. Itachi smiled. "I'm an Uchiha. We like to stay... Protected. But can I give you half? It's poking the hell out of me..." Deidara nodded happily, so they filled their backpacks full of an equal amount of food, water bottles, clothes, and weapons. Eventually after a snack, they got up, and proceeded to walk through the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The sun was slowly drifting up as Deidara and Itachi made their way deeper into the forest. Itachi let out a yawn and Deidara sniffled, then sneezed. "Blesh you!" A young boys voice said. The two boys quickly pulled out a kunai and got in their defensive positions. "Who's there, un!?" Deidara shouted. "Show yourself!" Itachi called after him. "Ha! You'll never find me! Besides, what kind of ninjas are you trying to _be_? You two could never catch an enemy with your big mouths!" The voice shouted back, then the voice turned into a laugh. The two boys looked around carefully for the voice. "I'll blow the whole place up if I have to, you rodent, un!!" Dei shouted, remembering all the clay he brought with him. Itachi then lowered his defense. He sighed, pointing up at a tree in front of them. "He's there." He sounded slightly annoyed. Deidara followed his gaze. What they saw was a hand holding a large shrub to try and hide. "Gah! Uh... No! This is just a mere shrub you see!" The voice shouted nervously. Dei and Itachi looked up at him plainly.

"You come down, or we come up." Itachi said plainly yet sternly. The boy sighed. "Fine!" He jumped down and let the shrub float down. It was a boy about four with short, black spiky hair. He had eyes so dark they seemed black, protected by a pair of orange goggles. He had a frown on his face. "You two are no fun." he said. Deidara rolled his eyes, and Itachi looked at him carefully. "Do I know you from somewhere...?" he asked. "You might know him from the 'Kids to Kick' list." Deidara remarked with a chuckle. "Ooh, someone's on their cycle." The boy teased. "I don't have a cycle, you bastard! I'm a _boy, _un! And it's 'bless you' not 'blesh you', you idiot!" The boy stepped back, "God, I'm sorry! You just look girly. Take it as a compliment! I know I would haha.". Itachi sighed, tired of the fight. "Okay children, stop bickering. Now, what's your name?" Itachi said. "Obito." He said smiling, "But you can call me Tobi."

"Tobi?" They both questioned. "I like Tobi" Tobi answered. "Well, nice to meet you... This is Deidara, and I'm Itachi." He said. Tobi's eyes widened, a smile ran across his face, "An Uchiha! You must be looking for Pein!". "We both are, how'd you know?" Itachi asked. "Well, your an Uchiha. And only the best of the best can be in Pein's club. I'm looking for him too, actually." Tobi said. Dei looked at him, "Want to come with us? We could always use another person. You never know who you'll run into out here, un...". Tobi looked joyous, "Yeah! That'd be great!" Tobi started marching along, then looked behind him. "You two coming or what? I need to pick up a few more people!" Deidara and Itachi started walking alongside him.

The sun was up now, but it was still early. About eight AM. They were almost out of the forests, and they started to feel a cooler breeze and the smell of water. They were approaching the Village hidden in the Mist. "Who's here?" Itachi asked. "Kisame." Tobi said, "Try not to... Freak out when you see him.". Dei looked at him funny, "Why would we?". He got no answer. As the approached the village gates, they stopped and Tobi looked around curiously. "Kiiisaaaameeee. Kisame? Hellooo??" He was looking around trees and calling near a pond. Then behind a few trees, a dark figure touched his shoulder from behind and Tobi jumped, turning around quickly. He smiled "Kisame! Were leaving now. I found two other people too!" Tobi had the tall shadowy figure by the hand pulling him along. As he stepped out into the sun, Deidara and Itachi's eyes widened. He was a boy, five, but much taller than them. He was a light blue, with dark blue hair, and tiny little pupils, with no color. He had gills too, carrying a sword much bigger than him. Itachi and Dei's jaws dropped. "Fuh... Fuh..." Dei stuttered. "Fish." They both said in unison. Kisame couldn't help but smile. Then Deidara and Itachi gasped in awe. He had razor sharp teeth. They both knew not to mess with him.

"Well, the girly-man is Deidara..." Tobi started, then Kisame added a comment. "Their both pretty girly to me." Tobi laughed. Then he continued, "The blond one is Deidara, and the other one is Itachi.". "Nice to meet you. You already know my name, so no need in saying it again. Now follow me. We need to pick up one more person..." Kisame started walking off back into the forest, not caring if the other three boys were behind him. Dei and Itachi looked over at Tobi with a confused look on their faces. "I thought it was only us and him!" Tobi said innocently, "I swear!". Then they both followed Kisame back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Trailing thorough the forest yet again, the three boys followed Kisame, wondering where he was taking them. The three boys watched as he looked back and forth into the what seems like, endless forest. Soon, they started looking too. They weren't sure what they were looking for, but they decided to help.

Eventually, Itachi jumped back, a kunai ready. Kisame turned and looked at him, "What?". "I-I saw something in the forest! It was yellow!" Itachi said. Kisame looked over into the forest and gave Itachi the sign to put his weapon away. "Come out Zetzu." Another boy of five walked out of the forest. He had bright yellow eyes, half of is body was pure black, and the other, pure white. He had plant green hair. Zetzu smiled at the Kisame. "I see you've brought me lunch." Zetzu said. "_Lunch_?" Tobi repeated. "I like blondie there. He seems good." Zetzu said, "But I want the younger one with the spikes" he said again. Tobi and Deidara stepped behind Itachi. Itachi looked at Zetzu funny. "Did you just... Talk to yourself...?" He asked. "How impolite... I am Zetzu. And I guess you could say I have..." His words trailed off, "... A split personality." He finished. Kisame added in a comment, "And he's all cannibal.". They both smiled. "And eventually... We'll get that Venus Fly Trap deal." Zetzu said. Tobi looked interested. "Venus Fly Trap?" He asked. "Yes. We'll eventually grow a giant Venus Fly Trap on the side of our head..." His words paused yet again, "And then we can _really_ go cannibal." Itachi stepped back from him. "B-But, you wouldn't want _us_!" He said. "Yeah! We're all small and wimpy, un." Dei. "Yeah! And I may be taller than Itachi and Dei even though I'm four, but I'M NOT WORTH IT!!" Tobi argued. "Wouldn't you much rather have fish?" Itachi said, looking at Kisame. Kisame glared at him. "What. Did. You. _Say_?" He said. Zetzu smiled. "That wasn't smart, kid.".

Kisame walked over to Itachi and grabbed him by the front collar of his shirt. He easily lifted Itachi from the ground, so they could see eye-to-eye. "You know how fucking _tired_ I am of people making remarks like that to me? Huh?" He said, his voice slightly loud. Itachi looked at him calmly. "No. And I don't plan to find out. So why don't you go and cry me a river, fish-fry." He said. Kisame reached for the handle of that huge sword wrapped in cloth on his back. Itachi bit his hand clenched onto his shirt as hard as he could. Kisame through him from the sudden pain. Itachi spit at the ground. "Tastes like fish too." Kisame pulled the sword from his back and the cloth all ripped, revealing many different spikes, as if it were an oval, blue puffer fish. "I've had just about enough of you!" He said, running at Itach. Itachi disappeared at the last second, leaving Kisame to strike down a tree. He looked behind him to find Itachi lunging at him. Kisame fell to the ground with a thud from a powerful punch. "Never mess with an Uchiha." He stated. Kisame struggled to get up, and when he did, got some cloth and rewrapped his sword. "You want to fight like that, we'll fight like that..." He ran in Itachi's direction, a fist clenched tightly. Itachi noticed quickly, and grabbed Kisame's fist, inches away from his face. They were glaring at each other.

Zetzu stepped in the middle of them, then pushed them away. "Are you two finished?" He asked. "Because we still have someone to get." Then he started to walk towards the Village Hidden in the Sand. "Uuuhg! But I don't wanna walk anymore!" Tobi complained. "Shut up, un!" Dei shouted, then he smacked him on the back of the head. "Owie! Dei, your so mean sometimes!" Tobi shouted back. "Do you want another, un?", "No sir...", "Well then, shut up, un." Deidara finished.

By this time, the sun was hung high in the sky. It was somewhere around noon when they arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sand. They stopped at the gates. Zetzu faced the other four boys. "Only one of us will be able to go in." he said. "They'd be too suspicious if two or three boys were looking around cluelessly in the Village.". "Any volunteers?" Kisame asked. "I volunteer Tobi!" Dei said. "No" Zetzu said. "He four. Everyone else in this village are more... Mature than him." "You wouldn't be suspicious, Dei." Itachi said with a smile. "What?! What about Zetzu or Kisame, un?!" He questioned. "Well, genius... I have _blue _hair. Zetzu has _green_. I bet no one else in this place has that color." Kisame said. "Looks like it's up to you!" Tobi cheered. "Go." Itachi said, nudging him past the village gates. "Wait! I don't even know who I'm looking for, un!" He protested. Zetzu reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to him. "Here. Him." Dei groaned. "Aren't there any girls in this? Where's all the pussy!?" He demanded. "I want a kitty cat too!" Tobi said. Everyone else laughed. "W-what...?" Tobi asked. Kisame put his arm around Tobi and poked his chest. He looked at him. "We'll tell you when your our age Tobes.". "Awe." Tobi complained.

Deidara took a deep breath, about to step past the gates and into the village. "Wait!" Itachi ran up to him. "If anything happens to you that you can't handle... Try and come and get us or something. Your my best friend." He smiled. "I prefer you alive." He finished. Dei smiled. "Yeah, we want to help you. Were in this together, aren't we?" Tobi added. Deidara nodded. "Thanks guys, un.". "I have to admit... I'm getting used to you all." Zetzu said. "Well then." Kisame said, "Friends Forever!". "Yeah!" Itachi said. "Me too, un!" Dei added. Zetzu smiled and nodded. "Can I be one too? Huh??" Tobi said eagerly. "Of course." Zetzu said. "Yay!!!" Tobi cheered. "I have friends forever!!" He jumped in the air happily. "Woo!" He cheered. Everyone laughed. They didn't know why. But no one needs a reason. Their all happy. Their all friends forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_I thought it would be neat to do a little chapter mainly about Deidara and Sasori. Kinda like a SasoDei thing :D._

Kisame sighed, "Okay, good luck Deidara. And hurry up." He said, nudging him along. "Remember, don't get too cocky and not get help when you need it." Itachi added. Then, he was pushed past the gates.

Dei took a deep breath and started walking deep into the village. Admiring the many large buildings made of sand, he bumped into someone and fell. "Hey, watch it!". He looked up. It was a boy about a year younger than him, with spiky brown hair, eyes to match. "Oh, Kankuro, quit being so rude.". Dei looked over. It was a girl about his age with blond hair, up in four different pig-tails. She had the hand of a younger boy, maybe three at the oldest. He had red spiky hair, and surrounding his eyes were dark circles. Then, as if it were magic, the ground from under him lifted up. Sand was lifting him up from where he lay. Dei was amazed. "See!" The blond girl said, "Why can't you be nicer, like Gaara?" Dei's eyes widened. _Th-The kid with the sand demon in him! _He thought. He rushed off.

The blond girl looked behind her to get one more glimpse of him. "Awe.." She complained, "And he was pretty cute too...". "Ha! Temari, he could pass as your brother!" Kankuro teased. "Shut up! He could not!" She argued. "Don't you yell at me woman!" He shouted. Gaara teared up. He didn't like yelling. He began to cry. Loudly. "See what you've done!" Temari said. By this time, Dei has stopped to watch the family feud. "You know how he is when he's upset! He can't control it!" She finished. Then the sand on the ground jumped up. Then some more. Dei wondered what she meant. Then, the sand turned into spikes, as it jumped up in random places, and fast. Dei was shocked. Then, it popped up right next to him. He screamed. He ran as fast as he could, the spikes chasing him. "Why the hell does it have to chase _me, _un?!" He yelled. It got closer and closer to him. He was worried. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round clay ball that he made weeks ago. He threw it at the approaching spikes, doing one simple hand sign. Then, _boom! _ The explosion shuck the ground. It stopped the sand temporarily. He smiled. Then he looked at Gaara. He was quiet now, shocked from the noise.

He sighed, and began to run, darting through buildings. _Shit, shit, shit unnn!! _He thought. _No one here can do that with clay! _Then, in the rush of things, he noticed that he crumpled up the picture. He unwrinkled it as much as possible. "Now, lets see this guy, un..." He said to himself. But then it got snatched away from him by the strong wind. "No!" He said, chasing after it. He stopped in front of a little dog. The picture was in front of the sleeping dog. He didn't like dogs. Reaching for it slowly, he soon grabbed it, but woke up the dog. The dog grabbed the picture tightly in his mouth. He was growling. "Ah! Uhh.. Nice doggie... Good doggie... Give Dei the picture now un..." He said, clearly scared. The dog snatched it from him and ripped it to bits in front of him. Dei had a shocked look on his face. "Ahh, un...." He sighed. The dog licked up the pieces. "I hate dogs, un... Just... Just goats... Useless un!" He stormed off.

The sun was lower to the west. It was about 2 PM. He needed to hurry up and find this Sasori kid. He had no other choice but to start shouting it, hoping to get an answer. As he pondered about what to do because he didn't want to shout, he bumped into someone else yet again. "Oh.. Sorry, un.." He said very quietly and walked past. "Wait!" The voice said. He turned around. It was a boy his age, with red spiky hair, and brown eyes. He was a bit shorter than him. The boy's face turned a bit red. "Um... Your really, um, pretty..." He smiled. Deidara's eyes widened, and he stepped back slightly. "Sorry to be so... Blunt. Your just beautiful! May I have a kiss?" The boy got on his tip toes and leaned in close to Deidara's face. Dei turned red. "Gah!!" He shouted, pushing the boy away, "I'm a _boy_, un!" ."Wh-what?!" The boy said, "Ew!". Then he ran off, brushing up against his shoulder.

"Wait a second kid, un!" Dei shouted, "What's your name, un?". "Sasori." He stated, "And you?". Deidara grabbed his hand and started to run to the village gate. "I'm Deidara, and I was sent in here to get you! We're going around gathering people for the Akatsuki, so hurry up, un!" "Uh, okay!" He said. Then he started to run just as fast as him, if not faster. "I don't like to keep people waiting! Now come on, I know a short cut!" He pulled Dei with him, leading him through an odd way, having to jump over crates, and onto random surfaces, then from there to buildings. Then, they jumped off one, and crossed through the gates. It was a short cut too, it only took about five minutes.

Sasori looked at everyone, "Zetsu, you said there would only be a few. Theirs six of us.". "You think I knew there'd be this many?..... I thought it was me, you and Kisame." Zetsu replied. "In all fairness... Zetsu knew I'd be meeting up with Obito." Kisame said. "Er... Tobi, please." Tobi commented. Then, silence. But the silence was quickly broken with Itachi's snickering. "What?" Tobi asked. Itachi pointed at Sasori and Deidara, "You were gone for half an hour and you turned _gay_! Ahaa!" He began to laugh more. Then, more laughter by everyone else. Then, Sasori and Dei looked down and noticed they were still holding hands. They both turned red, then pulled away their hands.

Sasori cleared his throat. "We need to find a kid called Hidan. Now come on. I don't like to keep people waiting..." He said, walking off through the desert. Then, everyone followed. "Deiii, if you can hold hands with Sasori, then I should be able to hug yoooou." Tobi whined, then he wrapped his arms around him, while their still walking, and hugged him tightly. Dei struggled, got free. "Your pushing it." Dei hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

On a path at about 3PM, it was nice, warm, and beautiful out. The gang was walking along a paved path, flowers and trees on the borders. The trees gave enough shade from the sun and wind. It made everything peaceful, perfect. Soon, everyone stopped for a rest. Deidara and Sasori were next to each other, sleeping peacefully. Itachi was in a tree, resting as well. Zetsu and Kisame went off to find a pond to swim in. Tobi tried to sleep, but couldn't. He was too scared that they might find out his little secret... He always slept with a light brown teddy bear, that smelled like roses. He loved it. He used to bring it everywhere with him... He still does, it's in his backpack. But he doesn't want to get made fun of, or get kicked out of the Akatsuki before-hand. He could deal with lack of rest.

Being the only one awake, he walked up the path and stopped near a small bridge, watching and listening to the deep, narrow river. Then, he looked over. He heard someone walking towards him. He got scared. He left all his weapons back where everyone else was. But he knew he would have to fight if he needed. _I'm tough, right? _He thought. Then he looked up. Someone was walking to the bridge. Tobi pulled down his orange goggles and got into a defensive position. "W-Who are you?" He commanded. It was a boy about six, dark brow, kind of spiky hair, with light brown skin. It reminded him of his teddy bear. He had scars everywhere. On his arms, on his face... It was like he was a poorly put together doll. He had eyes that were green-yellow, surrounded by a red color. He was about as tall as Tobi. "Me? Kakuzu. Wanna-" Tobi cut him off, "Rah!!" He ran at him, a fist tightly clenched, then he got caught by a hand behind him, with black strands jetting from it, back to the kid. He struggled, moving back and forth, punching the air. "Let. Me. Gooo!!" He complained. "Why? You just tried to attack me." Kakuzu said. "W-well, that's the thing! I _tried_." He smiled with clear fear on his face. "I'm not going to pity you, so you can stop now." Kakuzu said sharply. Tobi's smile dropped. "Now then. Your name?" Kakuzu asked. "T-Tobi.." He said. "Well, Tobi, why are you here? No one is ever here except me and Hidan. Which I hate by the way." Tobi got excited, "Oh! Oh! We're looking for someone named Hidan! I'm here with other people to find Pein!" Kakuzu's eyes widened. "Ah." He dropped Tobi, "In that case, I won't kill you. But what I was going to ask was..." His words trailed off, with Tobi waiting with anticipation. "Would you like to play a card game? I have money to make it interesting." Kakuzu had a sly look on his face. "Uhh... Sure.." Tobi said.

_Many bad hands later..._

Tobi had a suprised, and humiliated look on his face. Kakuzu chuckled, counting quite a lot of money. "I... I was going to buy candy with that money too..." He had tears streaming down his face, exaggerating. "Life sucks, kid." Kakuzu said, putting the money into a wallet. He smiled. Got up. "Want to meet Hidan?" He asked. "Okay." said Tobi, getting up as well. Kakuzu and Tobi walked on past the bridge, onto the opposite path. "So... Why do you not like Hidan?" Tobi asked. "Ugh. He's so annoying. He complains about _everything_! And he always gets blood everywhere..." Kakuzu stated. "Uuh... Blood?" Tobi repeated. "Yeah. He does these... Rituals..." He said. "Why?" Tobi asked. "You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" "Yep" Tobi said. "Well, anyway, he's into Jashinism." Kakuzu told him. "Oh." Tobi said.

About ten minutes later they walked up to a boy of about five, with white, slicked back hair. He had a long, black robe on, and had a Jashin necklace. He had a huge scythe with three blades, each smaller than the one before. They were red. Bending down, he got up and sucked blood off his finger. "Who the hell are you?" He commanded. "Uhh... Tobi." he said. "Oh. Want some squirrel?" He asked. "W-WHAT?!?!" Tobi shouted. "Mm-hmm." He pulled out his finger, "The blood tastes different from any other creature I've had." He smiled. Tobi stepped back, "No!". "Fine then, you don't have to be such a bitch." Hidan complained. "Why did you kill a squirrel...?" Kakuzu asked. "He took my peanut-butter sandwich! I was hungry as fuck too..." He replied. Kakuzu sighed frustratedly. Tobi moved slightly to the right to see around Hidan, but found a headless squirrel. Tobi fainted.

"See what you do?! Your stupid religion made him faint!!" Kakuzu yelled. "No! He just can't handle the power of the great Jashin!!" He yelled back. Tobi's eyes opened slightly. His goggles were still pulled over his eyes. He could look at the sun. It was about 4PM. He jumped up, and grabbed Hidan and Kakuzu, then started to run. "Where the hell are you taking us?!" Hidan shouted. "Will you shut up!!" Kakuzu shouted back, "Your mouth is like a mile wide!". "We need to get back to everyone! They must be awake by now!" Tobi said, running more. "Where are we going!?!?" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu stopped Tobi, and took Hidan's scythe. With a quick swipe, Hidan's head and part of his neck fell to the ground. "Oh, nice one numb-nuts!" Hidan yelled. Tobi screamed. Kakuzu picked up Hidans head, and grabbed his body's hand, then stared running. "We're going to find Pein. Now shut up!" Tobi was still behind them, stopped. He kept looking at the head talking, the headless body moving, and the blood left. _He's... Immortal?_ Tobi thought. Then he snapped out of it, and chased after them.

Back where everyone was, Dei leaned against a tree, his backpack with him. Sasori paced back and forth impatiently. Zetsu had his arm around Kisame's weakly. Itachi was still sitting in a tree. "Anyone wonder where Tobi went, un?" Deidara commented. "And you care why?" Kisame asked. "I just do. And what's with Zetsu?" He asked back. "He... Had too much water." Kisame said. "Ha!" Dei laughed. "Sleep... W-with one... Eye o-open kid..." Zetsu struggles. "Yeah.. Blondies are... Y-yummy...". Sasori stopped, and started to run across the bridge. He passed Tobi, a Hidan with his head back, and Kakuzu. "This way! Hurry! I like to make time!" The three looked confused a bit, then ran after him. Soon, everyone else ran too, and caught up into a bunch. Then Tobi suddenly stopped, everyone still running. "Oooh.." He was looking at a beautiful white rose. He picked it and smelled it, then smiled. He put it in his pack, and raced off after everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Now, it was somewhere around 6 PM. The sky was a dark grey with clouds, surrounding them in the forest. The gang had been walking for what feels like days. Sasori let out a groan, then fell to the ground on his back. "I..." He let out a few pants, "I can't do this anymore! Too much!" He closed his eyes and resumed panting. Deidara nudged him with his foot. "Come on, un. Were almost there....." His words trailed off, "Are we almost there, un?" He looked over at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Yes." They both said. "See, were almost there, un! Get up." Dei finished. "No, leave him. He's not _good enough_." Kisame said, smiling. Sasori jumped up, "What?! I am to good enough! I know I'm much better than you!". Kisame looked amused. "Then go. Lead us to the entrance of the site. Be faster than us all. And quit whining." He said. Sasori glared at him. "Fine then." He sneered, and walked past him. "Ouch!" Kisame complained. He held up his hand and it had a small scratch on it, with a bit of a purple liquid sliding down his hand. He looked over at Sasori, holding up a needle dipped in poison. "Quit whining Kisame." Sasori said, his words dripping with venom. "Why you little-!" Kisame grabbed his sword and gabbed it hard in Sasori's stomach. Sasori flew a few feet and landed with a thud. "Hey! Don't treat him like that!" Deidara was running towards him with a fist clenched. Zetsu appeared in front of him and grabbed his fist, then twisted his wrist. Dei winced, then threw a white clay spider at him, but before Dei had the time to make a hand sign, he threw it at Hidan and it attached to his hand, then on accident, Dei did the hand sign . It blew off Hidan's hand easily, making it fly a couple hundred feet.

"AH!!!" Hidan screamed. "DEIDARA! YOUR GONNA BE DEAD YOU SHIT HEAD!" He shouted, then grabbed his scythe with his other hand, and started running towards him. Tobi looked mad. He ran to Zetsu and kicked him, making him stumble back and fall on his butt. "Why did you have to do that?! You made Hidan mad at Dei!" Zetsu looked up at Tobi. "You want to play... Lets play!" He got up and punched Tobi as hard as he could, sending him flying. Itachi then came from behind and punched Zetsu in the head, knocking him out. "How dare you pick on a little kid!" He shouted. All the while, Kakuzu was watching in amusement. He snickered, seeing Dei frantically throw bombs at the one handed Hidan chasing him, the knocked out Zetsu, Itachi helping up Tobi, and Sasori trying to regain himself. "What are you laughing at, Mr. Stitches?!" Kisame yelled. Kakuzu laughed. "Mr. Stitches? That's the worst insult ever!" Then Kisame ran at him.

_A few hours of fighting later cause the author is too lazy to write it all..._

There they stood, rain pouring now, and thunder making its presence known. In a circle, they glared at each other, making sure they never had an opening. They all were beaten and bloody. Kisame sneered. "I don't have to put up with little brats like _you_. I'm out of here." And with that, he began to walk off. "If this is what will become of us... I don't want it." Kakuzu said, storming off. "I'm with him." Hidan said, grabbing up his hand and following Kakuzu. Itachi looked around and then set his eyes on Deidara, "This is what our friendship is now, huh? A fight." He shook his head and walked away. Deidara looked to the ground, a feeling of shame overwhelmed him. Zetsu looked at Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara. "I never really cared for them anyway..." He said, "But you know, they were good friends..." He said, "True." He finished, then walked off. Tobi had tears in his eyes, his goggles up. He sniffled. "Dei..." He said, "Were still... Friends, right?" He asked. Dei looked to be in a zombie state. His eyes were soulless, he looked finished with everything."Shutup, un..." He said, and turned around, walking off. "S-Sasori...?" Tobi asked. Sasori looked at him intensely. Sasori shook his head. "It's too late Tobi... Were all done." Then he began to walk off too.

Tobi fell to his knees, and began to cry. "No..." He sniffled, "We can't be! We did it..." Tears poured from his eyes, "We proved were _all_ strong enough. Come back.... Please... Friends forever..." He sniffled again. Sasori stopped and turned around. Faced him. "Tobi. Nothing lasts forever." And with that, Sasori vanished with the rest of the group. Tobi was left there, the rain pouring, hiding most of the tears that poured out, then he sniffled again. _My immortality lasts forever, fuckers! _Tobi thought this as something Hidan would have said. But that didn't make him feel better. He grabbed his head and fell over to the stone path. He let out a scream that was mostly covered by thunder. _Nothing lasts forever... Forever... Forever... But I want it to last... I know it can... It has to... _He thought. Then his eyes weakened, and he yawned. He yanked off his backpack, and pulled out his teddy bear. He hugged it so tightly, that if it were a person, he would be suffocating them. But he didn't care how tight he hugged it. He just really needed one. Then, with a flash of lightning, his eyes drew to a close, doing what he never thought he would do. He cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Again!" A strong voice yelled. "B-but... I'm so... Tired..." Itachi complained. "No! An Uchiha doesn't get tired! Now go!" It was his father. Itachi let out a sigh. He began to kick and punch the log more and more. "Good form. Though, you could do better... So work harder! You don't want to become like that useless cousin of yours, Obito, do you? Such a bad influence that boy was... Always slacking off, making excuses..." His fathers words trailed off. _Tobi?! _Itachi thought. He then couldn't bare it anymore. He stopped, and grabbed his backpack next to the log. He slung it over his shoulder, and began to run into the forest. "Where the _hell_ do you think your going, boy?! Get back here!!!" His father yelled, rage clear in his voice.

_Tobi.... Tobi... Tobi... Uchiha... Tobi... Obito.... Uchiha?!..._ Is all that ran through Itachi's head as he ran from his village, to the Village Hidden in the Rocks. By the time he got there, the sky was hung high in the sky. He knew he wasn't aloud to go into other villages, but he didn't care right now. Running past the gates, he started to scream like he was about to die. "DEIDARA!!!!!" He screamed, "DEEEIDAAAARAAA!?!?". His throat already started to hurt. Then, a kunai flew, inches in front of his face. He looked to the direction it came from. Deidara was standing there, an annoyed look on his face. "Get out of my village now." He spit. Itachi's eyes widened. "D-Dei...?" He had a lump in his throat. "I said... Get out!" Dei shouted. "But... Tobi! He's in trouble! I just know it!" Itachi persuaded. "You think I care about that moron, un?! He could never make it in the world anyway." Dei said. "Fine..." Itachi started walking off, "But your _killing _my family..." He said quietly, then he raced off to the gates.

"Wait! Itachi, my man! Wait, un!" Itachi turned around to find Deidara racing after him, a backpack with him. "You know how much I was family... And a family of yours is a family of mine..." He said. Itachi smiled, "Great!" then he started running off into the forest, "But we don't have much time!" then the two raced off to the Village Hidden in the Mist.

_Hours later when the sun was setting..._

"Try and smell fish, un..." Dei said. Itachi laughed. Then from out of nowhere, Kisame jumped out and grabbed Dei by the collar. "You know how much I hate those jokes..." He tightened his grip, causing Deidara to cough and gasp for air. "I-tach-i!" He barley managed to say. "Kisame! Were going to try this one more time! Find everyone, then from there, go to Pein!" Itachi pleaded. "No." Kisame said easlily, dropping Dei and walking away. "Ow!" Dei wailed. "But... Just think of it! We could be so... Strong! We could take over the _world_! Everyone would be at our feet!" Kisame hesitated, looked at the ground. He was silent. "And no one would dare make fun of you! They would all have too much respect." Itachi stated. Kisame then turned around and grabbed his backpack from where it lay. He walked past Deidara and Itachi. The two looked at him. Kisame grinned, "I know I'm sexy, but hurry up. We have a world to rule." Deidara and Itachi laughed to themselves.

The sun was set now, with the moon high in the sky. The air was cool and everything was quiet. Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame reached a point where there was a large opening in the forest. Then, they heard a loud, large explosion that shook the ground violently. Itachi and Kisame fell, but Deidara stood tall. Kisame looked up at him in wonder, "How the hell did you stand up against that?" He whispered. "He's used to it..." Itachi whispered back. Then, as it were fate, they heard a few voices from the trees above. The three boys looked up. "Dammit, scoot over Kakuzu!" It was Hidan. "No way!" Kakuzu. Then, from the tree, Zetsu came out and glared at the two, "Shut up!" He whispered a bit loudly, "Yes. Or so help me, I will eat both of you for a midnight snack!" He hissed. The two shut up quickly. The three boys on the ground smiled, and got up in the tree with them. "Scooch, we need room." Kisame said. Kakuzu scooted to the end of the branch, Hidan following. Zetsu walked on the branch and sat next to the two, then followed Kisame. Itachi and Deidara plopped down next to the rest.

Soon, they all looked up and stared at a giant boulder. A boy with white, spiky hair stood to the right side of it, as well as a girl. They were crowded around something, and after a few moments of waiting, the two left. Then to the horror of the group they saw a boy about four under the boulder. They all raced down and surrounded him. Gasps were heard from random people in the group. What was looking up at them was Tobi, who should have been dead from the boulder. He looked dead too, but his eyes were still open and he was still breathing. "Were... Too late..." Itachi choked out. "N-no..." Tobi struggled to speak. "I can... M-make it...." Kakuzu bent down next to him. "Hold still and don't talk... I can fix you... If someone would get this rock off..." His words slowed. "Don't worry..." Itachi did a few hand signs and ten shadow clones appeared. "Get it!" He commanded them. Then, the shadow clones and Itachi started to try and push the boulder off Obito. "I need more help!" He grunted.

Then, everyone but Kakuzu made ten shadow clones and helped to push the boulder off of him. After an hour of pushing and shoving, success! The boulder rolled about six feet away. Then when everyone looked over, they were stunned at what they found. Half of Tobi's body was almost completely crushed, with it completely bloody and bruised. "I..... Hurt...." He barley said. "Gosh.... This is gonna take some time..." Kakuzu said, examining Tobi. "About how long?" Dei asked. "I don't know... One, maybe two days..." Kakuzu said, "So... Better get started..." He finished, and with that started to heal Tobi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_12:03 AM..._

Letting out a sigh, Hidan leaned up against a tree. "I'm so booooooored..." He moaned. Kakuzu glared at him, "Up shut.". "Up shut?" Itachi asked. "It's polite." Answered Kakuzu. "No, shut up is polite, un." Deidara chimed in. "How is _that_ polite?" Kakuzu questioned. "You could always say 'Shut the hell up! ....... Bitch...'. Thats very impolite." Hidan answered. "Tru dat!" Zetsu said, then the other half of his personality sighed, "No." He finished. Everyone couldn't help but snicker. "Whats with... Uh... Yourself, Zetsu?" Wondered Itachi. "Theres a lot of pollen in the air tonight..." He said. "Nooo, your just no fun!" He said again, smiling. "It only effects one side of me..." Zetsu said agian, "Yeah. The _boring_ side! Haha!" He finished. More laughter.

_12:20 AM..._

Kakuzu got up and stretched a huge stretch. Deidara rushed over, "Is he better, is he?!" He asked eagerly. Kakuzu looked at him in shock, "I didn't know you cared about him... But he's not finished... Not near. I'm just taking a break..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Dei. "What is it, un?" He asked him. "Open it." He said. Dei unwrapped the piece of paper and read it. "WHAT?! A bill!!?" He shouted. "You think I'd slave like this for free? I don't come cheap." Kakuzu stated. Hidan leaned over where he sat next to Kisame and whispered, "He doesn't come cheap? I never knew he was a damn _prostitute_." Kisame laughed. Kakuzu glared at Hidan "What?! You think I'm talking about _your_ dumb a-" Kakuzu inturrupted, "Yes.".

_12:25 AM..._

The two boys snickered happily, each holding one blade of grass. "Ready Dei?" Itachi asked. "Itachi my man, any day.. Eh.. Night." Dei answered. Then they both looked down at Sasori, peacefully snoozing. Itachi began the countdown on his fingers. He quickly reached one, and with that, the two boys stuck a blade of grass up each individual nostril on Sasori. He woke quickly, "Ah! Wh-What?!". Itachi and Dei began to laugh, "Sasori, your doin' it wrong!" Itachi barley managed to get out between laughter. "Yeah! Your not suppose to _snort_ grass, un!" Deidara finished the sentence. Sasori glared at the two.

_12:50 AM..._

"So then that goes here..." Zetsu mumbled, "Sooo, that goes here?" He questioned himself. Then he smiled, "Sasori! We're finished!". "Thanks..." Sasori said, taking the item from him. He went over under a tree to lay out the large green item. Then he threw a long vine up to Hidan, who wrapped it around the tree branch above. Dropping it down to Kisame, he grabbed it and stood behind a tree. Sasori smiled.

_1:05 AM..._

He let out a long yawn. Laying back under a tree, Hidan closed his eyes to get some sleep. Itachi and Dei watched quietly, smiling to themselves. Hidan rolled over, faking a nice journey to Sleep Land. Walking over quietly, the two boys each grabbed a piece of grass and got close to Hidan. Then quickly. Hidan jumped up and ran over by the waiting Kisame and Sasori. The three smiled, while Itachi and Deidara stood, a confused look on their face. Then with a hard tug by Kisame, the two boys got suspended in the air, high above the ground by a net made of vines. The two boys in the net struggled and threatened, making sure to have plenty of swearing. Sasori smiled brightly at the two in the air. Then, Zetsu walked under where they sat in the net and licked his lips, "We're so famished, right?" he asked himself, "Oh yes... _Very_.". Then Kisame began to lower the net. More swearing and threatening unleashed, then as soon as Zetsu was about to take a nice large bite, Kisame yanked the two back up. More swearing, mainly to Sasori. "... Even Hidan isn't that bad..." Kakuzu said to himself.

_2:25 AM..._

Kakuzu looked around, a glaze over his eyes. Deidara and Itachi fast asleep in the net, the end of the vine under a rock so they stayed suspended. Kisame asleep against a tree, with Zetsu under the net, snoring. Sasori was leaned up against the boulder sleeping soundly. Tobi was resting while Kakuzu worked on him. Hidan sat next to where Kakuzu crouched, healing Tobi. "Do you have to watch me so intensely?" He questioned the immortal. "I just think its... Cool that you can do that is all.... You don't have to get all bitchy about it..." Hidan said, clearly nervous, his face a light red. Kakuzu turned a feathered red, "Oh... Thanks..." He replied. Hidan smiled brightly at him, and for the first time ever, Kakuzu smiled just as brightly back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Drool ran from some of their faces as they snored and snoozed. Hidan fell asleep around four, as did Kakuzu. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was about noon-ish. Then, Deidara and Itachi were woken up by a strange shaking on the net. "Wh-what?! What's going on?!" Itachi hollered. "Sempai!!!" It was Tobi, shaking the net! "Sempai! Sempai! Tobi's all better now! Isn't Sempai happy?!" He yelled. "Yes Tobi, yes! Now quit! Your making us sick shaking the net so much, un!!" Dei shouted back.

Tobi stoped and jumped to the ground. Itachi groaned from the burning sun, as Tobi trotted over and released the net. The two boys fell with a thud. They both groaned. "Come oooooon. We need to get going!" Whined Tobi. "Ahem!" Kisame cleared his throat, awake now from the noise. He slapped Zetsu, "Wake up, fat ass." He said. Zetsu rised, his eyes half closed, half a bunny hanging out of his mouth. "Nya! Bunny-chan!!" Tobi hollared, "Why did Zetsu-san do this?!" Zetsu rubbed his weary eyes and spoke slowly, "Hun... Gry... So hu-" His eyes widened, "MY LORD!!! TOBI?! WAHT HAPPENED?!" Tobi looked away and frowned. A feeling of despair fell over everyone because of Tobi. "Zetsu-san... Doesn't have to be so blunt... So mean..." He had tears in his eyes. "Tobi! I-I'm.... Sorry...." Zetsu spoke slowly. Tobi walked off and sat behind a tree, blocking everyone's view of him.

_A bit later..._

"No! Don't touch it!" Kakuzu commanded. "But I-" Hidan. "NO!" Kakuzu shouted, then a slap to Hidan's face rang through the forest... Moving on from where he stood, Kakuzu found the tree Tobi was still behind. He spoke softly, "Um.... Tobi... We-" He stopped mid-sentence, to find Tobi crying, his right eye red, the other patched up. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Leave me alone." his voice was cold and stern. Kakuzu's eyes widened. He never thought Tobi was capable of... Anger... Sadness... "But Tobi, we-" Kakuzu said. "Leave me alone!" He jumped up and gave Kakuzu a punch so strong, he got sent spinning, drilling him into the large boulder near by. Everyone looked over, but only saw Tobi sitting down, and Kakuzu laying in the rock, dazed and confused.

_A bit later again..._

"Just leave him the fuck alone! If he doesn't want us to help him, fine! Let him pout like a little baby!!" This came from Kakuzu, anger shredding through his words. "But... You really should give Tobi a chance to calm down..." Deidara urged. "No! Let him suffer." He said, walking off to clear his anger. Deidara sighed, as everyone sat and watched the show the two displayed. Kisame nudged Itachi, "Oooh her _husband_ just walked out!". Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan howled. Deidara turned around, his eyes burning with rage, "I am _not_ a girl, un..." "Ooh, someone's on their period!" Itachi commented. Dei's eyes widened a bit. Itachi was his best friend. He's never made fun of him. His anger dispersed. Sadness overwhelmed him. Grabbing the gift they made, as he stormed off to where Tobi sat.

Sitting down in front of him, Dei looked deeply into Tobi's eyes, "You gonna be okay, hmm?". Tobi was silent. Dei looked away, "We... We made you something..." He reached down and handed Tobi an orange and black swirl mask, with one eye hole cut out, "We could tell you were self-concious about your scars... So... We made it un..." Tobi looked at the mask. He took it from him and fixed it to his face. More silence. "I mean... I know it's not _too_ good. Hidan kept trying to touch it, saying something about 'warpaint'..." Tobi laughed lightly, making Dei smile warmly. _Yes_.... He thought, _He's laughing again._

"It's not that bad..." Tobi finally said, "Who made the mask itself...?". "Me, un." Dei spoke proudly. Then, there was a long silence. Tobi tackled Dei and they fell to the ground. Tobi hugged Dei tightly. "Tobi loves it!!!" He chimed. Dei turned slightly red and smiled more. They both laughed. "But... What about Tobi's hands??" he asked. "Um...." Dei had to think for a brief moment, "Yeah, un!", he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of black gloves, "Here.". Tobi put them on quickly, "Cool." he said. Then, more smiles and laughter arose. Then suddenly, Tobi jumped back, pressed tightly against a the tree. "What, un?" Dei questioned.

A chuckle came from behind, "Awwe. What a cute couple. Don't you think?" the male voice said. Dei was frozen in fear, but managed to turn his head. "Mmhm. So cute. Maybe we could double date...?" This was a girls voice. From the darkness of the shadowing trees, there were only two dark figures, one taller than the other. "Wh-wh.... Who are you?!" Dei shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Thank you, my dearest fans, for liking the story enough to be patient through my lazy months of not writing!!! I wuv cha!!**

"Me...?" The male smiled, "I am the one who you seek. I am Pein!" He announced, his arrogance clear. "Oh, don't be so cocky sweetie." The girl spoke, "Anyway, I'm Konan. Me and Pein are gonna get married someday!" she wrapped her arms around one of his and nuzzled him. She smiled, and he turned as red as his hair, "Woman, please!" he shrugged her off, "I'm a player! I can't settle down!". She teared up. "B-but... But we're going to be together _forever_!" She hissed at him. She scared him into agreement quickly.

"Uh... Hello..." Dei spoke, "This is Tobi, and I'm Deidara...". "Yep, yep, yep! Tobi, at your service, Leader-sama!!" he shouted, jumping up happily. "Ooh, I like his moxie." Konan said, skipping over to Tobi and cuddling up to him, "So, um... Got a girlfriend?". Tobi turned a deep red under him mask, "Well... Uhh..." he didn't know what to say, but before he could find the words, Pein sent him flying across the land where he stood. On the way, he was sent through a tree. "Mine!" He shouted, grabbing Konan by the waist, jealousy showing in his action and expression. "Yay!" she chimed, hugging him, "I feel loved!" _(I got this from me and my friends :D)_.

"Eh... Okay, un." Deidara began, "Let's meet the others..." He got up and began to head toward where everyone had been waiting, the three others following. "Guess who we found!" Tobi sang. "What the-?!" Hidan said, shocked. "Where the _fuck _have you all been?!", "What do you mean, un?" Deidara questioned. "What do you mean what do I mean?" Hidan argued. "What??" Tobi was confused. "Shut up!" Hidan shouted, "You all didn't know that you two have been gone since, like, December?!". "But me and Tobi were just behind the tree..." Deidara was lost, "Oh, un, and that's Pein and Konan." he mentioned. "Hey." Peain and Konan said blandly. "Hey. But ANYWAY!!" He yelled, then got interrupted by Kakuzu, "SHUT UP!!!", "NO!!!" Hidan shouted back. "Um... Tobi has an idea..." He raised his hand, nervousness making his voice shake. "WHAT?!" Kakuzu and Hidan both shouted. "Um... Tobi thinks that the author of this story went bye-bye for a long time. So, she didn't write..." He chose his words carefully. "Mm..." Kakuzu thought, "I suppose..." Hidan spoke.

"Well... That was nice, eh?" Pein announced, making sure to get everyone's attention, "But if we're done having a quagmire, I need to make an announcement. As you all should know by now, I am Pein, and I shall be your leader of yes, the Akatsuki. But you can only get in if you show me your skills. If I don't think your good enough, your not in. Now, everyone will fight everyone. It will be like musical chairs in a way. Everyone will fight, anything and everything legal. When I say stop, you stop. Everyone will stand, and the first person to fall will not be in. Clear?" His voice rang through the forest in which they stood. Everyone stared at him, determination deep in their eyes. "Clear." Everyone answered. "Good... Now..." He raised his arm, "Go!" He shouted, letting his arm drop. As he and Konan jumped up to safety in the tree tops, everyone began to go after each other. As blood and fire, explosions and hits rang through the trees, hours passed before Pein said "Stop".

Panting and bleed, everyone stood strongly, looking around to see who the first to fall will be. "Gah..." Tobi whimpered, then with a thud, he fell. "Well Tobi, good show, but you need to leave. Now." Pein commanded. Tobi's eyes behind his mask wandered up to him, "Fine..." He said, struggling to get up, then running off. "Tobi!" Deidara shouted. But he was already gone, disappeared into the orange glow of the setting sun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Those of you who have stayed with me this long, I thank you :) And thank you again for bearing through the long stage of not having the InterWeb... The folowing in sonly a brief (super brief) chapter of my story. **

"Okay! So do I make myself clear on what we are to do?" Pein announced after a long speech, "We are to come back and get together ten years from now.". "But..." Hidan began, "But what?" Pein jumped in. "What if we, you know, change out minds...?" He got no answer.

_Back with Tobi..._

"Stupid Akatsuki... I didn't even wanna be in their club anyway..." Tobi sulked as he dragged his feet, his head hanging, "They don't know what their missing out on..."

Soon he arrives home, his mother awaiting by the kitchen door.

"How was your day cutie? Did you get into that little club?" she asked.

Tobi sighed, "No..." he hopped up onto one of the stools at the high table, taking off his mask.

"Well they don't know how great of a ninja you are, now do they?" she sat down a plate in front of him, along with a juice box.

Tobi looked at the sandwich. It was cut in half diagonally, with only two sides of the crust on. It was peanut-butter. The juice was apple. He smile a weak smile, "Thank you Mommy..."

She bent down a bit to be at his height in the chair, "Your welcome cutie." She hugged him. He hugged back. "Now cheer up. For me?"

"Tobi can try..." he answered.

As his mother walked out of the room to continue cleaning, Tobi stopped her.

"Mommy.." he began.

"Yes, cutie?"

"You look really pretty today..."

She smiled, "Thank you. I was hoping I would."

He smiled a bit. He wouldn't let her know he was almost blind in one eye now. It would hurt her even more, considering she's truly blind.

**I know, I know, Tobi's mom might not be blind, but I thought it might go somehow. Sorry it's so short, too. Haven't written in soooooo long...**


End file.
